1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an abdominal exercise apparatus.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,186 discloses INTERACTIVE EXERCISE DEVICES. An interactive exercise device includes a stationary base to which a first exercise implement is movably connected. A first resistance element is operably connected to the first exercise implement to provide resistance against at least some movements of the first exercise implement relative to the stationary base. An interactive motion guide that directs a user of the interactive exercise device to move the first exercise implement relative to the stationary base in an indicated manner is operably connected to the interactive exercise device. The interactive motion guide includes first and second electronic indicators to which a processor is operably connected. A non-transitory and tangible computer readable medium is operably connected to the processor and includes instructions to manipulate output of the first and second electronic indicators in response to movement of the first exercise implement relative to the stationary base.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.